Total Revolution
Full Revolution is the 53rd and 54th episodes (the third TV movie as well) of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Summary Part 1 The episode begins with Rawkus narrating the feats of BF5: Defeating the Red Sentient 5, Sark, Vandals and restoring the Blue Sentients' minds to their shells. The scene then changes to Modulon 5, the Sentients' home planet, where Vert and a Mobi are pursing a Karmordian when Master Takeyasu joins the fight. With the help of a Red Mobi, Vert defeats the Karmordian, but not before it heavily injures Takeyasu and destroys a Mobi. Before dissolving into nothing, Takeyasu tells Vert that he must find his father, Jack, who has the Meta Key and that The light will prevail in the spreading darkness. Also, the Dark Matter Bomb the Karmordian carried explodes and a Dark Matter Wave begins to spread. Vert then calls for a Council meeting. Sage and Korosivash decide that they should tell Vert the truth, and so, Vert learns about the Karmordians and the Sentient Penta Warriors, who helped the Sentients exile the latter outside the Multiverse. He also learns that the Karmordians could not evolve but even their own creations, the Sentients could. The Karmordians detested them and tried to destroy them. Karmakaris informs the council that there are only a few hours before the gateway sealing off the Karmordians opens and is impossible to stop. Vert views Jack's message and realises that he is in the Primodiverse and that there is a secret way into there instead of the gateway but before the secret is revealed, the message fizzles and ends. Vert decides to gather the BF5 and leaves. In the meantime, the edge of the Multiverse and the Primodiverse are seen with the gateway seperating both. Kromulax contacts the Green Sark leader Zorax. Zorax tells Kromulax that he will wait with his Kamordians and Sark on the Multiverse side of the gateway. Vert contacts Agura and enters the portal to Earth, only to enter the Lightning Battle Zone. Rawkus appears and tells Vert that he brought Vert here and that he has a message from Sage: To recruit Helixion - the last Penta Warrior - who is not quite trusted and blamed for the destruction of his brothers. Vert tries to convince Helixion, only to end up fighting him. Vert quickly escapes and returns to Handler's Corners. Zeke and Grace are seen at Zeke's where Grace states that she mises the guys. In the meantime, Agura and the BF5 confront Sheriff Johnson and he crashes into a rock. Back at the Hub, Tezz, Sherman and Stanford talk about the Hot Wheels Testing Center and Spinner's inability to keep secrets. Zoom, meanwhile listens to the last words of Takeyasu as Vert tries to comfort him. Vert briefs the team about the facts: The network of portals are now realigned into a very long track and that infinte racers can enter the zones. Boralis and Karmakaris have an argument over the defences of the city and gateway. In the end, Karmakaris wins the argument and sends all Mobis to the Gateway while the Crimson Sark remain in the city. The BF5 pass through Vandal planet and encounter a giant creature, while Sherman and Tezz come up with the Cortez-Volitov Theory. In the far edge of the Primodiverse, Jack avoids a few Karmordians with an invisibility device. The BF5 enter the Dark Forest Battle Zone and confront several Karmordians but are outmatched, even with SmahClaw, luckily, Helixion decide to rejoin the BF5. The BF5 flee to the Sub Zero Battle Zone where the Buster crashes. Vert tries to save the Cortez brothers but is stopped by Helixion. Zorax then ambushes the Cortez brothers. In the Reactor Battle Zone, Zoom views Takeyasu's final battle and message whilst Helixion tells Vert about his hard choice and that during the battle with the Karmordians, he was forced to abandon and trap his brothers and a Red Sentient battalion in the Primodiverse to save the multiverse. Then one of the Penta tell the Meta Key to hide and seals the Gateway. Some deemed Helixion a hero, but others called him a coward for sacrificing his brothers and the Red Sentients and that it haunts him till today. Just then Zoom realises that they must enter the Shadow Zone again. Tezz believes that if they go to the Power Plant Battle Zone, they could enter the Shadow Zone then to the Primodiverse. In the Crater Battle Zone, Zorax tries to contact Kromulax when Spinner sees Zemerik. Spinner does his handshake, and by doing that, Zemerik rebels against the Alpha code, regains his memory and blasts Zorax apart. The BF5 enter the Shadow Zone and battle the Shadow Speeders. However, one of them slashes Helixion, causing his Antimatter to leak so they must escape. Part 2 Spinner is seen eating canned food and Sherman is seen studying a photo of Jack Wheeler as Zemerik readies his troops. Sherman realises that Jack was in the Power Plant Zone and that he had a micro map of the Shadow Zone in his eye. Sherman realises that via that route, they could enter the Shadow Zone and then arrive in the Primodiverse. Spinner, due to his inability to keep secrets, tells Zemerik all about the route to the Primodiverse. In the meantime, Battle Force 5 continue to escape the Shadow Zone with Helixion. They enter the Badlands of the Primodiverse as Helixion's wound quickly heals. They continue to trace Jack Wheeler as Karmakaris and Rawkus rally the Mobi troops at the Multiverse side of the Gateway. In the meantime, Zemerik, the Sark and the Buster cross the Shadow Zone and enter the Primodiverse. The BF5 spot the Sark and the Cortez brothers. Zemerik attempts to make a deal with Kromulax as he calls for Bruterax. However, he fails and is heavily damaged by Kromulax. Kromulax reads Sherman's mind and learns of the Shadow Zone pathway to the Multiverse. He immediately changes his plan to launch his attack. Jack spots the BF5 and hurries away as the Karmordians give chase. Kromulax and his Karmordians enter the Shadow Zone as the BF5 discuss their plan. Sage contacts Karmakaris and wishes him the best of luck. Back in the Primodiverse, Tezz tells the team about the time difference between the Multiverse and the Shadow Zone. The Skyknife registered the trip 14.8 minutes long, but the other cars only registered 3.7 seconds. Which means that if Kromulax travels in the Shadow Zone for an hour, he would come out just 15 seconds after the Gateway opens. And since contacting the Multiverse from the Primodiverse is impossible, Zoom volunteers to tell Sage and Karmakaris personally after the Gateway opens. The rest of the team decide to chase Kromulax in the Shadow Zone and rescue Sherman and Spinner when Jack arrives with the Meta Key. Jack and Vert embrace and they head for the Portal. In the Multiverse, the Gateway opens and Zoom flies in, telling the Sentients about Kromulax's change of plan. A portal opens on Modulon 5, and Boralis drives a blue Vylirex and joins the Sark to defend Modulon 5. In the Shadow Zone, Stanford's Reverb and and Tezz's Splitwire take down a bridge. Meanwhile, Agura goes to rescue the Cortez brothers and tells them to go to the Tangler. She suddenly sees the hibernating Penta Warriors and decides to retrieve them. However, she is caught by Kromulax and he reads Agura's mind, learning her identity. Helixion interrupts and Agura escapes, climbing into the GearSlammer as it slams into Kromulax. Vert congratulates them and Stanford and Tezz blow up another bridge as the portal to Modulon 5 opens. Helixion purses Kromulax, while the Reverb, Splitwire and GearSlammer attack the Karmordians. To their shock, they see the Tangler and the Saber being chased by Kromulax, as the Karmordians chase Jack to the portal. Jack prepares to make a last stand when Borails arrives with two copies of Sage's superweapon. The Karmordians are easily defeated with the calvary's help but Vert is injured as Zoom flies in and knocks Kromulax aside. Jack, Stanford, Tezz, Agura and A.J. prepare to fight the Karmordians head on when Vert places the fuser over a gap, fusing Helixion's vehicle and the Saber together into the BlastBlade and helping them cross the gap. The BlastBlade easily defeats the Karmordians with a turbo boost, clearing the path. However, Kromulax continues to purse the Cortez brothers and the BlastBlade unfuses. Helixion decides to stay and stop Kromulax, but not before Agura returns him his brothers. Karmakaris decides to stay but, Helixion tells him to go and reculantly agrees. He reawakens them and they fuse into a large Penta warrior to fight Kromulax as the Vert leaves and portal is sealed by Jack using the Meta Key. The BF5 and the Sentients celebrate and Sage congratulates them. Suddenly, Vert announces that he must retire from the Council of Five to spend time with his family and nominates Karmakaris as the new leader of the Council, only to be seconded by Sage. The BF5 and Jack decide to return to Earth and have some of Zeke's apple pie. Meanwhile, in the Torbarian Badlands, Zemerik reactivates Zug and tells him that they have a lot of work to do before speeding off into the distance. Key Events *Vert retires from the Council. *Kromulax returns. *The BlastBlade is introduced. *Zemerik rebels against the Alpha Code. *Zorax is killed. Cast *'Mark Hildreth as Vert/Ramble' *'Kathleen Barr as Agura/Hatch/Korosivash' *'Kira Tozer as Sage/Grace' *'Gabe Khouth as Spinner' *'Colin Murdock as Karmakaris' *'Ken Kirzinger as Kromulax' *'Brian Drummond as Sherman/Zug/Blador/ *'Brian Dobson as Zorax/Sheriff Johnson''' *'Michael Dobson as AJ/Zemerik/Boralis' *'Noel Johansen as Stanford/Tezz' *'Alessandro Juliani as Zoom' *'David Kaye as Helixion' *'Scott McNeil as Bruterax, Master Takeyasu' *'Mark Acheson as Rawkus' *'Jim Byrnes as Jack Wheeler' Crew *'Casting By Ronnie Yeskel' *'Music By Brian Carson' *'Music Supervisor Chris Ridenhour' *'Executive Music Producer Selena Arizanovic' *'Executive In Charge Of Music Ashley Miller' *'Edited By Tony Gilroy' *'Costume Designer Jana Stern' *'Production Designer Mike Callahan' *'Cinematographer Glen Macpherson' *'Co-Executive Producers Neveldine/Taylor Danny Dimbort Eda Kowan Josh Appelbaum Ben Stein Ernie Barbarash Hunter Carson Ehren Kruger Shawn Christensen Michael Brandt Boaz Davidson Kay Cannon Derek Haas Joss Whedon Brendan Cowles David Agosto Shane Khun Todd Farmer Jay Stern Simon Barrett Joe Carnahan Dan Wagner Rob Cohen Dave Callaham Johnny Martin' *'Executive Producer Audu Paden' *'Consulting Producer Sean Hood' *'Supervising Producers André Nemec Chuck Parker Ken Badish' *'Producers Avi Lerner Vincent Edwards Trevor Short John Thompson Fredrik Malmberg' *'Producers Troy Duffy Ira Schwartz Danny Lerner Kevin King Templeton Brett Simmons Les Weldon' *'Story By Audu Paden Ira Schwartz Written By Sean Hood Andrew Duncan' *'Supervising Director Andrew Duncan' *'Supervising StoryBoard Director Sherm Cohen' *'Directed By Michael Dowling' Charcter Debuts *Helixion *Bruterax *Korosivash *Karmakaris *Kromulax Fusions *SmashClaw *BlastBlade Quotes *"Light will prevail in the Darkness!"---Takeyasu *"My master, Kromulax returns!"---Karmordian *"Jack Wheeler? Alive."---Vert to Karmakaris *"I'm not a fool. I'm a Wheeler. And I'm not going alone"---Vert to Helixion *"Make way, Peasants"---Stanford *"Same old Stanford."---Zoom *"Agura you're goin' nowhere fast..."---Johnson to Agura *"Don't feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for the Karmordians."---Zoom *" I love racetracks!"---A.J. *"Oh...I hate this planet!"---Stanford *"Promote a false sense of hope? That's not my nature."---Tezz to A.J. *"No Idea. But I love his ride!"---Agura talking about Helixion *"My reason to return are private."---Helixion *"...And slide it home."---Zemerik regains his memory. *"But...you look a little evil...Just 'cuz of your eyes..."---Spinner *"No! Spinner! No! No! Ahhhh..."---Sherman trying to shut Spinner up. *"I'm not sure, The last time you (Spinner) told me a secret, we ended up here, in the middle of an evil army!" ---Sherman *"Scatter my darkness to the heart of the Multiverse!"---Kromulax *"Let the light defeat the darkness!"---Karmakaris *"Lookin' for this?"---Jack (Holds out the Meta Key.) *"Light will prevail forever!"---Karmakaris *"Hey, Hey! I'm a friendly!"---Zoom. *"Uh Oh. See ya later!"---Agura (GearSlammer arrives) *"Need a ride?"---A.J. *"Calm down, grandma!"---Spinner to Sherman *"The calvary has arrived!"---Jack *"Unite and Strike!"---Agura and the Cortez brothers/ Helixion and Vert/ The Penta Warriors *"Helixion, ready for the impulse?"---Vert *"Yeah! Make 'em puddin'!"---A.J. *"Don't close it! We're goin'! We're goin!"---Spinner *"Kromulax destroyed my brothers. Finally it's time that I avenge them...and reach them."---Helixion *"Wasn't there just one a moment ago?"---Spinner sees the Penta *"Let the light overcome the darkness!"---Vert *"The light will always prevail in the darkness!"---Karmakaris Trivia *The third version of the BF5 theme song is released. *The Hot Wheels Testing center is mentioned. *The Purple Sark is the fifth kind in the series: Blue, red, yellow, green. *This movie is dedicated to the memory of Dan Wheldon. Category:Episodes